Unlimited Geass
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. gives Lelouch a geass that can be used on others as many times as Lelouch wants.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me. This story takes place during season 2.

Lelouch Lamperouge was at his house. He walked up to C. C. Lelouch said "I have a problem."

C. C. said "You always have a problem."

Lelouch said "I'm tired of only being able to use my geass once per person. If I could use it more often I could change everything."

C. C. gently slapped Lelouch. C. C. said "Having a unlimited geass could get the entire world in danger."

Lelouch angrily said "The world is already in danger thanks to Emperor Charles and Prince Schneizel."

C. C. said "Nobody has ever been able to control a unlimited geass."

Lelouch said "Well I plan on changing that. I want a unlimited geass now."

C. C. said "I'll make you a deal: If you can control a unlimited geass for a week I will let you keep it."

Lelouch smiled and said "I will use the unlimited geass with care."

C. C. blasted Lelouch which gave him a unlimited geass. C. C. said "Don't do any dumb stuff with your unlimited geass. Only use it when you need to."

Lelouch said "Okay."

The next day Lelouch was late for school. Lelouch said "I gotta get to class before any of the teachers notice."

1 of the teachers said "You have been late too many times. You will get plenty of detentions."

Lelouch used his geass and said "Never give me any detentions."

The teacher said "Okay."

Shirley Fenette walked up to Lelouch and said "Lulu I was hoping that you and I could hang out tonight."

Lelouch used his geass on Shirley and said "Stop flirting with me."

Shirley said "Okay Lelouch."

Lelouch walked out of the school. Suzaku Kururugi saw Lelouch. Suzaku was still mad at Lelouch for getting rid of Princess Euphemia. Suzaku said "Lelouch I'm tired of your cruel antics."

Lelouch used his geass on Suzaku and said "Forgive me."

Suzaku said "Okay buddy."

Lelouch used his geass on Suzaku again and said "Stop working for Emperor Charles. Work for me."

Suzaku said "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Lelouch said "Go get rid of the other Knights of the Round."

Suzaku said "Okay."

The next night Lelouch (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. Zero said "Is there any news on the Knights of the Round?"

Kaname Ohgi said "They got attacked a few hours ago."

Zero said "Ohgi I need to talk to you alone."

Ohgi nervously said "Okay."

Zero and Ohgi went to a different room. Zero used his geass on Ohgi and said "I found out about Villetta. No more secrets."

Ohgi said "Okay."

Zero said "Have Kallen come here."

Ohgi said "Okay Zero."

A minute later Kallen walked by and said "What's going on?"

Zero used his geass on Kallen and said "Forget my real name."

Kallen said "Okay."

Zero returned to the other Black Knights. Zero enjoyed having a unlimited geass so much that he started using it for silly reasons. Zero used his geass on all of the Black Knights and said "Dance." The Black Knights had a dance party.

Zero said "Diethard dance with your news camera."

Diethard Ried said "Alright." Diethard happily danced with his news camera.

After the dance party Zero checked to see if Suzaku had defeated the other Knights of The Round. Zero said "How are you doing?"

Suzaku said "I defeated Anya and a few others, but this Gino guy won't leave me alone."

Gino Weinberg said "Unlike you I'm loyal to the Empire."

Zero used his geass on Gino and said "Give up."

Gino said "Okay."

Zero used his geass again and said "Pee your pants."

Gino said "Alright." Gino peed his pants.

Zero said "Now go hang out with a large crowd of people."

Gino said "Okay."

Zero said "Now we are knight free."

Bismarck slapped Zero and said "I am the toughest Knight of the Round."

Zero used his geass on Bismarck and said "Go get rid of Emperor Charles."

Bismarck said "I don't want to, but I must."

After that Lelouch returned home. Lelouch hoped that C. C. was sleeping, but she wasn't. C. C. said "Have you been controlling your unlimited geass well?"

Lelouch said "I promise that I haven't done anything bad with my geass."

C. C. said "I still kind of doubt you."

Lelouch said "I'm a pretty trustworthy guy."

The next day people found out that Emperor Charles got destroyed. Prince Schneizel said "With the old guy gone I will take over as the Emperor."

Suddenly Zero showed up in Schneizel's lair and said "I am the winner."

Schneizel said "How did you get here?"

Zero said "I used my geass to defeat the guards."

Schneizel was going to shoot Zero, but Zero used his geass on him. Zero said "Stop all of your villainous plans."

Schneizel said "Okay."

Zero used his geass on him again and said "I have a special request."

A few hours later Schneizel walked to a busy street while wearing a dress. Schneizel danced in the street and sang a few songs. Zero said "I can't believe I used my geass to make him do that. I'm sure that I won't use my geass for any other dumb stuff."

The next day Lelouch used his geass to turn Ashford Academy into a fraternity. The students partied. Lelouch said "I hope that nobody finds out about the school getting ruined."

Several upset parents found out about the school becoming a fraternity. Because of that Principal Ashford got fired and the students got suspended.

Lelouch used his geass on the School Board and said "Retire." Lelouch hoped that having the members of the school board retire would lead to the school being returned to normal, but that didn't happen. Ashford Academy got shut down. Several students moved away including Kallen. Since Kallen was forced to move away she was no longer a member of the Black Knights.

Lelouch said "This is bad. I gotta change this before C. C. finds out."

C. C. walked by and said "You messed up Lelouch."

Lelouch nervously said "Do you know how to solve the messes that I have made?"

C. C. said "Yes I do." C. C. blasted Lelouch again which took away his unlimited geass. C. C. said "In a few minutes everything that you did with your unlimited geass will go away."

Lelouch said "I may of messed up, but I think that messing up has taught me some good lessons. I need you to give me another unlimited geass."

C. C. said "No way you troublemaker."

Lelouch said "Oh come on. I think I know how to control the unlimited geass this time."

C. C. said "Yeah right."


End file.
